Eleven
Eleven is a network which Reign currently airs on, in Australia. (Prime is the New Zealand versions) Eleven is an Australian free-to-air digital television multichannel, which was launched by Network Ten on 11 January 2011. It offers a mix of animation, comedy, drama, reality and sitcoms distinctly aimed at youthful viewers between the ages of 13 to 29. Eleven is also the home of Australia’s longest running drama series, Neighbours. Current Programming Adult Animation The Cleveland Show (Seasons 1–4 repeats) '' Futurama ''(repeats) '' The Simpsons ''(Seasons 2–26 repeats, new Season 27 episodes) '' '''Children' Beyblade: Shogun Steel (repeats) '' The Fairly OddParents ''(repeats) '' Get Ace ''(repeats) '' iCarly ''(repeats) '' Kuukuu Harajuku Lalaloopsy ''(repeats) '' Littlest Pet Shop ''(repeats) '' Matt Hatter Chronicles ''(repeats) '' Pokémon ''(repeats) '' Scope SheZow ''(repeats) '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1987 series, repeats) '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2012 series) '' Toasted TV Totally Wild Transformers Prime ''(repeats) '' Transformers: Rescue Bots ''(repeats) '' Vic the Viking ''(repeats) '' Wurrawhy ''(repeats) '' Xiaolin Chronicles '''Comedy' Becker (repeats) '' Cheers ''(repeats) '' The Crazy Ones ''(repeats) '' Everybody Loves Raymond ''(repeats) '' Jane the Virgin Family Ties ''(repeats) '' Frasier ''(repeats) '' House of Lies ''(Seasons 1–3) '' The King of Queens ''(repeats) '' Rules of Engagement ''(Seasons 5–7 repeats) '' Sabrina, the Teenage Witch ''(repeats) '' Scream Queens Sex and the City ''(repeats) '' '''Drama' American Horror Story Charmed (Seasons 1–8 repeats) '' Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman ''(repeats) '' Empire ''(Season 2) '' JAG ''(repeats) '' Judging Amy ''(repeats) '' Medium ''(Seasons 1–2 repeats) '' Neighbours ''(Season 27–present) '' Nurse Jackie ''(Seasons 2–7) '' Reign ''(Seasons 1–3) '' Star Trek: The Next Generation ''(repeats) '' Supernatural ''(Seasons 5–11) '' Touched by an Angel ''(repeats) '' '''Light Entertainment' Couch Time Family Feud (Network Ten simulcast) '' The Graham Norton Show ''(Network Ten encore) '' The Late Late Show with James Corden The Late Show with Stephen Colbert The Loop '''Reality' Bondi Ink Tattoo (repeats) '' TBL Families ''(Network Ten encore) '' Dating Naked ''(Seasons 1–2) '' Gogglebox Australia ''(Network Ten encore) '' Former Programming '''Adult Animation' Bob's Burgers (repeats) Duckman (repeats) King of the Hill (repeats) Unsupervised Children The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (repeats) B-Daman Crossfire (repeats) Bakugan (Season 3) Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Beyblade Metal Fury (repeats) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (repeats) Beyblade: Metal Masters BeyRaiderz (repeats) BeyWheelz (repeats) Care Bears (repeats) Chaotic Clue (repeats) Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist Dinofroz (repeats) Dinosaur King Dinosaur Train (repeats) Drakers The Elephant Princess (repeats) Eon Kid Geronimo Stilton (repeats) GGO Football GoGoRiki (repeats) Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return Gormiti Nature Unleashed (repeats) H2O: Just Add Water (repeats) Hero: 108 (Season 1 repeats) Hi-5 House (repeats) Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (repeats) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Invizimals Jar Dwellers SOS (repeats) Julius Jr. Lightning Point (repeats) Mako: Island of Secrets Me and My Monsters (repeats) Mia and Me (repeats) Monster High (repeats) My Little Pony (Seasons 1-3 repeats) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Paradise Café (repeats) Pearlie (repeats) The Penguins of Madagascar (Season 2) Pokémon (Season 12-16b) Pokémon: Black & White (repeats) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (repeats) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (repeats) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (repeat) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (repeats) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (repeats) Pound Puppies Puppy in My Pocket (repeats) Redakai (repeats) RollBots Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures (repeats) Scaredy Squirrel (repeats) Sidekick (repeats) Slugterra (Moved to ABC3) SpongeBob SquarePants Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Tickety Toc (repeats) Transformers: Robots in Disguise Tree Fu Tom (repeats) Victorious (repeats) Wakfu (repeats) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Seasons 1–2 repeats) Comedy 1600 Penn Ben and Kate The Brady Bunch (repeats) Caroline in the City (repeats) Clueless (repeats) Dads Death Valley Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (Seasons 1–2 repeats) Enlisted Fresh Meat Friends with Better Lives Get Smart (Moved to One) Glee (Seasons 4–6 repeats) The Goodwin Games Happy Days (repeats) Hogan's Heroes (Moved to One) How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life) Laverne & Shirley (repeats) The Love Boat (repeats) Micro Nation The Millers (Season 1 repeats) Mork & Mindy (repeats) New Girl (repeats) The New Normal The Office (repeats) Plonk! (repeats) Raising Hope (Seasons 3–4) Roseanne (Seasons 3–9) Sunny Skies Taxi (repeats) Wilfred You're the Worst Drama The 4400 (repeats) 90210 (Seasons 1–5 repeats) 7th Heaven (repeats) Angel (repeats) Being Human Beauty and the Beast (Season 1) Beverly Hills, 90210 (Seasons 1–6 repeats) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (repeats) Californication (Seasons 4–7) Dexter (Seasons 4–8) Diagnosis Murder (repeats) Dollhouse Emily Owens, M.D. (repeats) Eureka (Season 5) Extant (Season 2) Friday Night Lights The Gates (Season 1) In Plain Sight (repeats) Life Unexpected (Season 2) MacGyver (repeats) Melrose Place Merlin (repeats) Offspring (Network Ten encore) Old School Neighbours (Season 23 repeats) Party Tricks (Network Ten encore) Puberty Blues (Network Ten seasons 1–2 encore) Reckless Reef Doctors Ringer Saving Grace (Moved to Network Ten) Secrets & Lies (Network Ten encore) Skins Sleepy Hollow (Seasons 1–2) Smallville (Seasons 8–10) Stargate Universe Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (repeats) Star Trek Voyager (repeats) Torchwood (Seasons 2–4) Witches of East End (Seasons 1–2) Wonderland (Network Ten encore) Zoo (Network Ten encore) Factual Wildlife Warriors (repeats) Light Entertainment Entertainment Tonight (Network Ten encore) Have You Been Paying Attention? (Network Ten encore) The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson Movie Juice (repeats) Omg! Insider (Network Ten encore) Saturday Night Takeaway Reality American Idol (Network Ten season 12 encore, Seasons 13–14) America's Next Top Model The Bachelor Australia (Network Ten encore) The Bachelorette Australia (Network Ten encore) Being Lara Bingle (Network Ten encore) Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (Seasons 6–9 repeats) The Choice (repeats) Come Date with Me Dancing on Ice Don't Tell the Bride (Network Ten encore) Excused The Face (repeats) Fashion Star Geordie Shore The Glee Project (Season 2) The Great Australian Spelling Bee (Network Ten encore) I Wanna Marry "Harry" (Network Ten encore) I Will Survive (Network Ten encore) I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (Network Ten encore) King of the Nerds (Season 1) MasterChef Australia (Network Ten encore) MasterChef Australia All-Stars (Network Ten encore) Mobbed New Zealand's Next Top Model Recipe to Riches (Network Ten encore) Shark Tank (Network Ten encore) The Shire (Network Ten encore) Snog Marry Avoid? So You Think You Can Dance Australia (Network Ten encore) So You Think You Can Dance US Tattoos After Dark (Season 1 repeats) Religious Mass For You At Home Related Pages Category:Network Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3